Difference
by Aria Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: The night that young boy with sea-green eyes and black hair was born, did the 12 Olympians realize that he would never be a normal demigod. There will be Percabeth in later chapters. Not a normal Percy and Chaos story. Yes, Chaos is bad in this story. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO would I really be writing on FF?**

**Summary: The night that young boy with sea-green eyes and black hair was born, did the 12 Olympians realize that he would never be a normal demigod.**

Poseidon's POV :)

I stood in the waiting room, Sally was in the delivery room, and had seemed to be in there way too long. The doctor came out of the room and looked almost surprised that I was standing here.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing me strangely.

"I'm um... Tyler, and my child was just born." I replied, trying to see what was wrong with him.

"Oh... well Sally died during the birth..." he said quietly as if he was afraid that I was going to hurt him, "and a man had already visit the baby, said he was the uncle, had brown hair, and black eyes that seemed to have like yellow spots that looked like stars in them." he finished. Sally died? Tears made of gold ichor started welling in my eyes until I registered the second part of what he said. A man? With stars in his eyes?

_Chaos. _Oh no.

"Can I see my son, please?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Of course." He said and led me to the nursery.

"Here he is." The doctor said handing me a small bundle in a blue blanket. I lifted the blanket off of the baby's face. He had Sally's face but my hair. When I touched his cheek, the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. He opened his eyes, and they were sea green, just like mine. I smiled.

The doctor watched the exchange. "What will you name him?" He asked.

"Perseus." I replied. "Perseus Jackson. Percy Jackson." I said. The doctor left and I was free to go. I knew I had to ask Zeus if I could raise him in Atlantis since his mother died. I teleported to Olympus.

As I entered the throne room with Percy, I heard a whispered voice. "He is part Olympian god, part creator of the universe, he must be destroyed, we can't have something that powerful living on Earth or anywhere in the universe." It sounded like Zeus.

"Shh. He's here." Athena whispered, "Come in, Poseidon." I walked into the throne room and suddenly everyone's eyes were focused on me. Not because I looked extremely handsome at the moment, but because I just realized what Zeus had been whispering about. They were staring at Percy, because Chaos visited him, and now was inside of him. Chaos was part of my son.

**AN: Sorry if they are OC, I promise I will get better at this but... yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If you haven't already noticed, I am making a different version of The Lightning Thief in this story, yes there will be 5 books.**

_12 years later_

Athena's POV :) **(AN: Yes I will do Percy's POV in the next chapter)**

Perseus had advanced a lot in the past 12 years. All of the Olympians started loving him fairly quickly. Even though he is Poseidon's son he is intelligent and great in battle. Not that Poseidon isn't good in battle or anything but... never mind.

Anyway, right now I was teaching Perseus about good battle strategies when Hades walked into the room.

"May I see Percy for a moment, Athena?" He asked calmly.

"Of course." I replied, and walked out of the room. I walked into the throne room to hear Zeus and Poseidon arguing. _Of course._ I shook my head and walked in.

"What are you guys arguing about?" I asked, curious.

"Zeus wants Percy to go to Camp Half-Blood tonight." Poseidon said.

"I understand that you don't want him to go but he needs to meet other half-bloods! And he is already more powerful than all of us put together so I'm sure he'll be fine." Zeus replied

"Alright," Poseidon said," But if anything happens, anything at all, he's coming right back here."

"Deal." Zeus said then walked off. Poseidon sighed.

"Well I better go get him ready." He said then walked up. I still just stood there stunned. Percy would be going to Camp Half- Blood, and something could happen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not writing during the week, but we had a social studies test over Rome. I also had bad grades in math so we had to do retakes over the math tests I failed to get my grades back up. I know people are usually like "I'll have tons of time to write during the summer for you guys!" Don't expect me to be one of those people because I have swim team and babysitting and acting, and a social life too. But I promise I will write as much as I can over the summer. 3 -Lexi S. **

Percy's POV (Told You So!)

Athena walked out of the room and Uncle Hades and I were just standing there. It was getting a little awkward.

"Perseus..." he started and I knew what he was about to ask.

"Yes Uncle, I have been practicing my Chaos powers." I was more powerful then all of the gods put together, and I knew it. I was smarter than Athena, more gorgeous than Aphrodite, and could charmspeak better than her. I could make waves and hurricanes stronger than my father. I could shadow-travel and hide in the shadows like uncle Hades. I could make thunder and lightning, tornadoes, and winds more powerful than uncle Zeus. I could do Archery better than Artemis or Apollo. I could fight better and was stronger than Ares. I made Hera love me and could redirect love and hate emotions between people **(Bet you haven't heard that one before have you?)**. I could grow and control plants (Thanks Demeter!) but no, I didn't love cereal. I could control fire like Hestia. I could steal, lie, and sneak around like Hermes. I could make weapons like Hephaestus. Apollo and Hermes were my best friends. I could make people get hurt by using my mind, and I could kill a person with a glance, from Chaos of course, but there was still a lot more for me to learn.

"Good." Uncle Hades said breaking me out of my thoughts. Just then my father, Poseidon walked into the room. Hades got up and walked out of the room.

"Percy, you know that camp for half-bloods?" He asked catching me off guard.

"Uh, yeah. Camp Half-Blood right?" I asked confused about why we were having this conversation. I mean, I had always wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood but I figured that there was no chance for that happening like, ever.

"Yes," he said, "Zeus wants you to go there for the summer." I was about to get up and jump around in happiness, **(Did anyone else just picture Percy jumping around yelling "Oh yeah! Uh huh! It's my birthday!"? No, just me...) **when he continued, "I didn't want you to go at first so Zeus and I made a deal, If anything happens, anything at all, whether it be you get made fun of, or you kill someone with your Chaos powers, if anything bad happens, I want you to contact me so I can bring you back here, okay?"

"Okay," I said excited, "When am I leaving?"

"Tonight." He said, "But I already packed for you. I figured you would want to say your goodbyes." He was right, I would miss all of them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~PERCABETH~~~~~PERCABETH~~~~~PERCABETH~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was in the Throne Room, and so were all the gods. I had already said my goodbyes. There were some tears (mainly from Aphrodite) but all in all it was okay.

"Goodbye Perseus." They all said in unison. It was kinda creepy. The there was a white light and I was outside the Camp Half-Blood borders.

I took a deep breath and then walked into the borders. Everyone's heads turned toward me as I continued walked through the camp. I was looking for Chiron, I had seen him on meetings on Olympus. I saw him and he trotted over to me.

"Perseus." he said, and trust me you should have seen the looks on people's faces when he bowed.

"No need for that Chiron." I said, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and I could tell that none of the gods had told him that I was coming to camp for the summer.

"Father and Zeus wanted me to come to camp for the summer." I replied, looking around. A girl with blonde hair walked by us.

"Annabeth!" Chiron called and the blonde girl, probably Annabeth looked up.

"Yes Chiron? Who is this?" She asked, she looked like one of those people who asked a lot of questions. Daughter of Athena, probably, though she looked like a daughter of Aphrodite. I blushed at my thoughts.

"This is Perseus Jackson," he said, "I want you to show him around."

"Okay, come on... Perseus." Annabeth said my name with a hint of a smile.

"Percy." I corrected and we started walking around.

"This is the amphitheater, where we hold campfires. The dining pavilion, self- explanatory. Volleyball court. The Lake, canoing class is held there. The arena, sword fighting. The art room, art. The archery building, archery classes. The cabins, you'll be staying in Hermes until you get claimed-" she got cut off by someone behind us.

"Hey look! A newbie!" a girl with long black hair, red eyes, and and XXXL shirt on (because of muscles not fatness) yelled. Great, a daughter of Ares (note the sarcasm).

"Shut up and go polish your spear Clarisse." Annabeth said, angrily.

"Why, so I can run you through with it Friday night?" she said, "Besides we have a little ceremony for newbies, you know that."

"Clarisse..." She started.

"Stay out of this, Wise Girl." Clarisse said, then grabbed me by the collar and started dragging me toward the girl's bathroom. I let her think that it was working for about half a minute, then broke out of her grip easily and shot her back about ten feet by controlling her body (Chaos powers). Then I made water fountains explode, getting everything around me in a 10 foot radius wet. Then, unable to control my anger, slowly started levitating her slowly upward, while she was screaming until I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Percy..." I heard her say, shocked. I don't know why, but I started blushing, and lowered Clarisse slowly to the ground. She turned and ran away pushing several people out of her way and grumbling about "stupid boys being more powerful than her." I turned to Annabeth to see that she had a look on her face as if she was making a big decision.

"What are you thinking about, Wise Girl?" I asked, smirking at her nickname.

"I'm thinking, that I want you on my team for Capture the Flag." she said and we walked back to the Hermes cabin. We walked in and everyone's heads turned toward us.

**Dang. Longest chapter I have written yet. 3 pages on Word. I want all chapters to be this long and I will try for it to be that way. Next chapter will be about meeting everyone in the Hermes cabin, dinner, Capture the Flag, and Percy and Annabeth's talk about there parents, but this time with a twist (hint hint). I 3 yooh all – Lexi S.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry if this sucks but I had 2 sleepovers in a row and barely got any sleep so I apologize. Anyway, since I didn't update this story last Sunday, I'll write you guys 2 chapters of this story! We will start in Percy's POV.**

All the people in the cabin's heads turned towards us. Annabeth stepped back. All of the people's eyes were staring at me, with shock, or maybe horror. But one guys, tall looked about 17 or 18, with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a scar going down the left side of his face looked at me with welcome. He walked up to us and I swear I saw Annabeth blush.

"Hey, I'm Luke Castellen **(AN: Did I spell that right? Leave a review) **Welcome to the Hermes cabin." He said warmly and shook my hand. He hugged Annabeth and she laughed when he tickled her. I don't know why, but I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach and suddenly everyone looked up at me. When I said 'looked up' I literally mean it. I was floating in the middle of the air. I slowly lowered myself down and apologized. Annabeth look at me with a look of confusion, and I gave her a 'I'll tell you later' kind of look.

Somebody in the back asked "Regular of undetermined?"

Annabeth answered, "Well, Chiron seems to know who his parent is, and he does too, but they won't tell us so he has to get claimed." People groaned.

"Now now, don't be so mean to the knew kid-" Luke started but I cut him off.

"Or I'll beat you to a pulp before you can blink." I finished.

Two boys in the back shook hands and exchanged money, I heard a bit of their conversation, "Bet you he's Ares." One of them said.

"No, he's definatley a Big 3." said the other. I'll have to keep an I eye on him.

"Percy." Annabeth said cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why won't you tell us who your father is?" she asked.

"He told me to wait until I was... what do you call it?" I asked.

"Claimed." She said.

"And how long does that usually take?" I asked. Everyone in the cabin laughed. I glared and they all stopped laughing.

"Come on," Annabeth told me, "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"But I've already seen it." I said.

"I don't care." she replied, and we walked out to the pier by the lake.

"I thought that you said we were going to see the volleyball court?" I asked. She just sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to her. I sat next to her.  
"Who is your dad?" she asked.

"Who is your mom?" I asked her.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." she said with confidence. I paled, and she obviously noticed. I have to get out of here, dad would kill me if he knew that I was hanging out with a daughter of _her. _

"Percy," Annabeth said slowly, "are you okay?"

"No I've just got to go." I said and started to get up, but Annabeth grabbed my wrist and forced me to sit down.

"Do you have something against my mom?" She asked, her grip still tight on my wrist. I could've gotten it off if I wanted, but I didn't try to.

"No, she is very nice and has taught me very much, but I shouldn't be caught hanging out with you." I said.

"You shouldn't be caught, fine! Go then." She said, and as I was walking away I saw her tracing lines on the wood, as if she was making a battle plan, which she probably was.

-LINE BREAK-

Capture the Flag time!

At dinner we had to sacrifice some of our food to the gods. I did mine to Poseidon to claim me, and Athena, to let me be friends with her daughter. But now it was Capture the Flag time.

We all had our armor on and I was using a shield and a sword that felt so uncomfortable, but I knew that I couldn't use mine until I got claimed. Annabeth walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." she had a piece of hair sticking out from behind her ear and I so badly wanted to tuck it back in, but she beat me to it.

"It's fine," I said, "At least you didn't make me too mad." I said chuckling. She looked at me in horror.

"I'm kidding." I said.

"Seaweed Brain." she said and I looked at her weirdly.

"Well, your not too smart, and you like the water, so... Seaweed Brain."

"Okay."

"Campers!" Chiron yelled, "Go!"

"Blue team!" Annabeth yelled, "Forward!" I stood by the creek and waited.

Eventually, some Ares kids came by. Clarisse was with them.

I put a forcefield around the flag and got into my fighting stance.

"Hey punk!" Clarisse yelled, "This is for embarrasing me!"

The surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair stood on end. My shield arm went numb, and the air burned. Electricity. Her spear was electric. I fell back. They could've pounded me to jelly, but they turned their backs to me because they were laughing so hard. That was a mistake.

I made the water rise and also got the shadows to lure over them and surrounded them in darkness. I hit them with the water and some of them fainted. But Clarisse was still awake. I ran over to her, took my sword out and hit her in the head until she passed out.

Just then, Luke and Annabeth ran over the river with the flag.

"Blue team wins!" Chiron yelled. I got dizzy all of the sudden and everyone looked over at me. Annabeth ran over and caught me as I fell to my knees. I crawled over to the water and touched it. I was healed instantly. Everyone was staring at me in shock. I looked up. They was a trident above my head. Chiron bowed, and so did everyone else.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. God of the seas, earthquakes, storms, and the father of horses."

**AN: Read the top for good news. I love yooh all 3 -Lexi S. **


	5. Chapter 5

**PERCABETH CHAPTER and the stupid quest thing with the prophecy.**

After I got claimed, everyone went back to their cabins and Annabeth helped me to get my couple of stuff into my cabin. But I really think that she just wanted to talk to me.

"Hey Percy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." She looked down. I walked over to her and put my hand under her chin to make her look up and me. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Luke's just not the same." A tear slipped from her eye and I wiped it with my thumb then pulled her into a hug. I whispered soothing words into her ear, but no more tears spilt from her eyes, I knew that she was a strong girl.

Suddenly, making us both jump, there was a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it.

"Hello Percy." Chiron said warmly, "I need you for a few moments." We walked toward the Big House and I saw Annabeth walking to her cabin with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Now," Chiron started, "You should see the oracle. There has been a quest issued."

My eyes widened. "I don't have a say in this do I?"

"I'm afraid not, my boy. Zeus thinks that you have stolen something from him, so go see the oracle."

I walked slowly up the stairs and into the attic. There was so much spoils of war u here, it was ridiculous. I walked over to the oracle. I took a deep breath.

"What is the prophecy?" I asked nice, calm, and smooth. But inside I was screaming my head off, and running away. I was GOOD at controlling emotions.

"_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend,_

_And you shall to save what matters most, in the end."_

I took a step back, and took another deep breath before walking out of the attic and down to where Chiron, and surprisingly Annabeth, were waiting for me.

"Well?" Chiron asked. I told him the prophecy.

"You shall be sent out tomorrow. So pack your bags. But first, you need to chose another companion. I already have one for you."

"Who is that one?" I asked.

"A satyr named Grover, who was supposed to be your protector." He said.

"Okay.." I said, "I chose him and Annabeth." Her head shot up.

"Really?" She asked. "You want me to come?"

"Well duh!" I said, "I would die without you coming." She ran over and gave me a hug, and I swear I saw her blush, but I couldn't say anything, my cheeks were probably just as read as hers.

"Anyways." Chiron cleared his throat, " You both should probably head back to your cabins, it's almost lights out."

"Okay." Me and Annabeth said then walked out the door. As she walked to her cabin, I couldn't help but stare after her, and think about how great friends we were going to be.

-Line Break-

That night, I had a vivid dream. A beautiful grey horse and a bald eagle were fighting on the edge of the surf of a beach. There was a voice chorusing around them telling them to fight harder. Normally, I would say that was Uncle Hades, but this voice sounded different. It sounded like knives banging together. The animals started fighting harder. And, before I could yell "No!" the eagle swooped down on the horses terrified eyes, and I woke with a jerk.

**AN: Sorry about it being so short. Have to get to bed soon because I have a Science test tomorrow. Ugh! R & R! Oh and also, Gemms333 stop stealing my ideas, no hate but since I made the idea of Percy being inside of Chaos, please give me some credit. **


	6. Just a Short Author's Note :

**AN: This is my explanation. I got grounded from the computer for 4 days. (Saturday through Tuesday) and I just got the computer back, so I will be updating with 2 chapters (if I can) on both stories next time I have an uploading session. SOOOOOO sorry guys. I 3 yooh all -Lexi Shine**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Deep Breaths, Lexi and.. oh sorry. I am trying to base this off the Lightning Thief but I don't know if I'm doing to well. Will you guys tell me in the reviews?**

Percy's POV

Chiron came to my cabin and told me to pack. That didn't take long, I only brought my toiletries, and about 5 different sets of clothes. Chiron gave us some drachmas and some regular money. He also gave us some ambrosia and nectar. He said we should always keep it with us just in case.

While we were walking to the border of camp, for Argus, the guy with eyes ALL over his body, Chiron pulled me to the side and said, "I would've given you a sword and shield, but I believe you already have some." He said. I pulled out Riptide, and my shield. I uncapped Riptide and expanded my shield. He just nodded at me so I put them away.

Annabeth told me that she was bringing her magic Yankees cap, a gift from her mother for her twelfth birthday. She was also bringing her Ancient-Greek Architecture book to read when she got bored (which I figured would barely happen with me on this quest), and he long celestial-bronze dagger. I knew that she would be okay going through a metal detector. It's a METAL detector, not a mythology celestial-bronze detector.

Grover, the satyr going on this quest with us, was bringing his fake feet and pants, to look like a normal human. He wore a green rasta-styled cap, to cover up his horns in case it rained. His bright orange backpack, was filled with scrap-metal and apples, for him to eat if he got hungry. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes, that his said his daddy goat had made for him. Though he told us he only knew 2 songs, Mozart's Piano Concert no. 12, and Hillary Duff's "So Yesterday." Both of which, I imagine, sound pretty bad on reed pipes.

Luke had caught us before we waved good-bye. Giving us some flying shoes. Shaking hands with me and Grover, and hugging Annabeth good-bye. I swear I saw her blush. I'll have to look into that sometime.

We waved good-bye to all of the campers, and walked down to the van that Argus was driving us into the city with.

"Your hyperventilating." I told her once we were out of Luke's hearing range.

"Am not!"

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"

"Oh... why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" I just smiled at her.

I looked at the shoes, then to Grover, then the shoes, then Grover again. I walked over to him.

"Hey Grover, you want a magic item?" The satyr with curly brown hair and tanned skin looked at me.

"Really?" He asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, here you go."

"Thanks, man."

We got in the van, and Argus started driving us off into the city.

"So far, so good." I said,

"It's bad luck to talk that way, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied.

"Remind me again- why do you hate me so much?" I asked, wanting a good answer.

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

She folded her invisibility cap in her lap. "Look, I don't know what you or your dad have against my mother, but I just..." She took a deep breath, "After you got claimed I got this feeling that maybe, we should, well not like stay away from each other or anything but-" I cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"No, we are friends, there is nothing our parents can do to stop that." You do NOT know how much I wanted to hug her right now. Grover gave me a knowing look. I removed my hand from her mouth, blushing, and looked out the window at all of the McDonald's, the children in their parents' card, the schools, the homes, all of the stuff that we were passing. It reminded me of the stories my dad told me about my mom. And how I looked a lot like her, except for the hair and eyes. How she was always so caring and-

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, we are at the bus station." One of Argus's eyes winked at me.

We waited for the bus playing Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was really good. She could bounce the apple off of her shoulder, elbow, foot, face, knee, ankle, pretty much every part of her body. I was okay. We were laughing and playing, but the game ended when it landed too close to Grover's mouth, and he ate the whole thing. Skin, stem, core, seeds, everything. He was blushing madly, but Annabeth and I were laughing our heads off.

Finally- the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he'd smelled his favorite food, which he made it oh-so clear, was enchiladas.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably nothing." He replied. We got on board the bus and I started to sense something too. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that something was defiantly going on here.

As the last passengers got on, Annabeth's hand clenched my arm.

"Percy."

And old lady had just borded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head a little to the side, I could see the confusion in her eyes as she looked at me and my friends. I knew here from my visits with uncle Hades. She was my friend. A fury, Alecto.

The other 2 furies came on the bus behind her. I didn't know them as well, I hadn't seen them that much on my visits, at least not as much as I had seen Alecto. They sat in the seats in front of us.

I looked at Grover and Annabeth as the bus pulled out of the station. They were both pale and sweating. I could see their confusion as they looked at me, just fine, not pale, not sweating. Just normal Percy. Then Alecto looked at me, and I swear they paled even more.

"What are you doing here, Perseus?" Alecto asked me.

"I'm on a quest with my two friends here, Grover and Annabeth," said people looked at me like I was insane, "How is uncle doing?"

"He is doing fine, but we have come here for a reason." Alecto said, while the other 2 furies just studied us.

"What is that reason?" I asked.

"You and your friends here must kill us, and make a very big deal of it." she said.

"But I can't do that-" I started but she cut me off.

"I know you can, Perseus."

And with that, the bus pulled over to the side of the road, and we all got out our weapons.

It was a pretty short fight, but we ended up killing the furies, which I knew I would be feeling guilty about for a long time, and were currently running away from the bus, and into a forest. And right before we were out of sight, and before I recapped Riptide, I heard the click of a camera, and knew that soon enough, everyone in New York would know of the 3 kids who attacked the 3 old ladies.

**AN: I think that was the longest chapter yet, but correct me if I'm wrong. R&R! I Love Yooh ALL- Lexi Shine**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I didn't update this weekend :( I totally was so busy I didn't have any time going over to all of my friends houses. I will update both stories today to make up for not doing it yesterday.**

We, (Grover, Annabeth, and I) we running through the forest until we all got tired and knew that we were fully out of sight from anything. We put up our "camp" and fell asleep.

**~Morning Time!~**

I woke up that morning to the smell of food. I don't know where it was coming from but Annabeth and Grover obviously smelled the same thing. We all got up, packed up the camp and started walking towards the smell. When we got there, I paused time so I could check out the scene without Annabeth or Grover getting hurt by monsters if there were any of them. I saw a sign on the front that said something like "Ainute Ems' Gdrnea Gmeno Eopmirum" but when I studied it harder, I realized it said "Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." I walked inside and searched but there was nothing there, just some stone statues, but some were really creepy and had these scarred looks on there faces. I walked back outside and unfroze time.

"Let's go," I said.

"How do you know it's safe?" Annabeth asked.

"I already checked it out." I said and started walking in.

"When?" She asked. Gods, she loved asking questions didn't she, of course, she WAS a daughter of Athena.

"While you two were frozen in time." I walked in and left them there dumbfounded.

I walked into the room where all the statues are. 'Still creepy' I thought. An old lady with here head wrapped up in a veil walked out of the back room.

"Oh my dears, you look so hungry, here I'll make you some food, but first, how on Earth did you get here?" she exclaimed.

"Oh we are lost, and can't find our parents anywhere." I said, before they could think of a better plan.

"Okay, well just sit here, dearies, and the food will be ready in a couple of minutes." She walked back into the, what I'm guess is, kitchen.

Annabeth, Grover, and I all sat down to eat when she brought the food out. And let me tell you, it was good.

After that, she sat us down all together and said, "Let me get a picture of you guys for memories." That was when I realized she didn't have a camera and a monster came to mind. _Medusa_. Oh no. As she took off her veil, I paused time. I know that you can't kill monsters with Chaos' time power, only Kronos', so I took Grover and Annabeth and hid them. I went back to where Medusa was and unpaused time. She didn't seem to realize that my friends were gone. She took off the veil and I closed my eyes. She kept caressing my face and it felt like two turtle shells being rubbed on me.

"The temptation to open your eyes is too much little one, open them before I have to use drastic measures." I could feel her snakes working around my face. I slowly opened my eyes. When she realized that I wasn't turning to stone, both of us were shocked. I quickly took out Riptide and cut off her head before she could react.

Annabeth and Grover came out of hiding as I wrapped her head up into her veil and went inside of here office. I put her head in a box and mailed it to Olympus. Well, more importantly to my dad, he will be so proud!

We walked out of there and caught a bus to the train station. We boarded a train that would take us farther to California. It would take us to St. Louis. **(AN: GO MISSOURI!) **

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, and yes, I have been to the arch. The St. Louis Arch. Anyways. I will update this as soon as possible so count on that. Sorry if this is too similar to The Lightning Thief, and if you guys want me to change it up a little that would be fine with me.**


	9. Author's Note

**AN: Hey Guys. I have a little writers block right now but I will try to get a chatter written soon. If any of you want to help that would be cool. I mean like giving me ideas to change the story a little. And, even though they are only 12, do you want a little Percabeth, but not friendship, like a kiss or holding hands or something? So pm me or review guys. I love you all (and again, not in a pedobearish way) -Lexi Shine**


	10. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a LONG time… I've been so busy it's unreal. But I made a new account called UNoULoveMe. I am going to be writing a new story on there called "Of Nails and Handcuffs." I will upload it as soon as I write the first 2 chapters. I will try to update it ASAP but sometimes I just get bored of writing you know… So yeah… **


End file.
